doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Rock of Arjuna
The Rock of Arjuna and the Sisters of Sorrow; To the South Eastern border of the Ashshore lies the Rock of Arjuna and within it’s walls The Sisters of Sorrow. An all female cloistered religious group made up of mostly paladins, clerics and any who can bare arms. (rogues, rangers, etc are welcomed). Any who join the Sisters must swear to uphold the Oaths of Faith (regardless of their religious other affiliations, background, etc) Once training is complete at the Rock, A Sister or a small group of Sisters will travel the width and breadth of (Draconis?) serving as a living embodiment their tenets of devotion. Most Sisters have had a tragedy in their life and have dedicated themselves to making the world a better place. A Sister of Sorrow will spend time as a Knight Errant. She will go forth into the lands and follow her own path in the world, staying true to her Oath and the Knighthood. The Sisters of Sorrow follow the Tenets of Devotion; * Honesty. '''Don’t lie or cheat. Let your word be your promise. * '''Courage. '''Never fear to act, though caution is wise. * '''Compassion. Aid others, protect the weak, and punish those who threaten them. Show mercy to your foes, but temper it with wisdom. * Honor. Treat others with fairness, and let your honorable deeds be an example to them. Do as much good as possible while causing the least amount o f harm. * '''Duty. '''Be responsible for your actions and their consequences, protect those entrusted to your care, and obey those who have just authority over you. The Rock of Arjuna refers to both mountain castle (dwarven made) and a secret artifact within the halls only known to the Sisters and the Raven Queen (who possesses a shard of the Rock and wields it within Oathbreaker). The castle itself is built on the side of a mountain using the natural terrain for defensive advantage. Four massive, round white towers piercing the sky are the first you'll see of this castle and are connected by lower, massive walls made of dark red stone. Tall windows are scattered thinly around the walls in seemingly perfect symmetry, along with asymmetric crenulations for archers and artillery. The other wall is a semi-circle with the ends of each wall touching the mountain side. The Keep proper is only a 3 sided structure as the backend become a fortress within the mountain itself. '''Artifact: '''The Rock of Arjun is an Obsidian Obelisk about 15’ tall. Upon swearing the Oath to the Sisters, the Rock darkens as if absorbing all light. It breaks all ties and chains attached to a person setting them completely free of all and any previous obligations before binding the Tenets of Faith to the new Sister. If the Obelisk has any other powers it is unknown. The runes inscribed onto the obelisk can not be deciphered even by magical means. The Sisters protect the Rock of Arjun and it's secret at all costs and swear upon the Rock itself to do so.